


Vanilla

by Rolomeus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolomeus/pseuds/Rolomeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull gets drunk one night and let's a new nickname slide. Krem and Bull discuss it, then they bang.</p><p>I'm sorry this is filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing and there was nothing for it so here I am. I found this hidden in my drive folder and it may have been a prompt at some point but whatever the case I decided to finish it in one go.
> 
> Please note this is unbeta'ed and the result of a very sleepless night. Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: This fic uses descriptors for a trans man's genitalia that not everyone may be comfortable with. Read at your own discretion.

“You look good.” Iron Bull drawled out. He was draped across a chair like a cat, muscles lax and his low growl was nearly a purr.

“Thanks chief.” Krem responded with a raised eyebrow. He drank from his tankard and when he stopped Bull was still staring at him.

“No like...really good. I could...could eat you up.” Krem blushed and nearly dropped his tankard. Bull didn’t notice, his eyes wandering to some nonexistent fly for a minute. His scarred visage cracked into a smile, “Heh...Krem puff…” he muttered, a little bit of wheezing laughter shaking his form before he trailed off, falling to sleep on the chair back.

Krem looked scandalized but if the chief was this drunk he had probably had some other substances as well and he spurred himself into action, recruiting Dalish to help him take the commander home. The Iron Bull blearily woke up as the two hefted him up and with their support the three managed to make it up to Bull’s room, where he promptly passed out on the bed.

Dalish heaved out a sigh, “Heh, guess no romp tonight for you then huh?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. That new girl at the tavern caught my eye, might be able to catch up with her if I act quick.” He said with a smirk.

Dalish looked confused for a moment, “You mean...You’re not...Oh boy…”

Krem scowled, “What?”

“Well we all just thought that you and Bull were already...you know. Just the way you two talk... It’s okay we must have just assumed wrong.”

Krem gaped, “I don’t- Not that… The Bull wouldn’t…” He let out a frustrated noise, scratching his own head in a tizzy, “Nevermind. I’m going back to my room.”

From the bed, Bull’s lips quirked up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Krem sat in the Iron Bull’s room, chair pulled up and breastplate between his legs as he oiled it. The Inquisitor lied and said they all got the same supplies but he knew Bull got the good stuff. The brute didn’t even wear armour! It was ludicrous. Bull was trying to sew up some of his pants.

Without looking up from his work Krem said, “So… Krem puff?” 

Bull stabbed himself with the needle and let out a hiss, “What was that, Krem?”

Krem made a non comittal noise, still moving in even strokes across the armour, “Oh, just something you said last night I was wondering about. Surely you remember? I wouldn’t know why you would go for that, I don’t consider myself soft exactly…”

“But you taste sweet right?”

It was Krem’s turn to fumble, he finally looked up from his work and the breastplate clattered between his legs, “Ch-Chief?”

“Like cream? Yeah?”

Krem scoffed, putting on his confident demeanour once more to collect himself, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would.” Bull answered immediately.

The two stared at each other for a few tense moments, Iron Bull leaning back in his chair to splay his legs. A challenge.

Krem was never very good at turning down a challenge.

He was across the room in a few short strides. Once he got there he almost didn’t know what to do with himself, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He licked his lips and Bull pulled him down into a kiss that was surprisingly soft.

It was an odd thing, neither of them using their mouths to rib each other, but it was good, for a little while. Krem loved the rough feel of stubble scratching his face and the hardened flesh of scars on his lips. 

“First one to come buys drinks?” Iron Bull mumbled in a tone too tender for the nonchalant comment.

Krem guffawed “As if! We both know you have more practice.”

The Iron Bull shrugged,”Try your luck.”

He hesitated for only a beat before straddling his thighs as best he could. The action made his toes dangle precariously above the floorboards but he was, for the most part, stable. Krem went in for another kiss and lazily started dragging his fingertips along grey skin. Feeling, memorizing...stalling for time. He thought back to the last time he got laid and found to his surprise it was longer than he thought, even longer since he had been with another man. As The Bull began to fidget beneath him he tweaked a nipple in chastisement.

“You wanna know what I taste like? Get on the bed and I’ll ride that smartass mouth.” Iron Bull did not need to be asked twice and krem was jarred as the qunari stood suddenly.  
As he positioned himself as instructed Krem removed his pants and smallclothes without ceremony. He straddled the Chief’s chest first, not able to resist rubbing his hardening clit against the divot between the Chief’s pillowy man bosoms. He bit his lip thinking about fucking the Chief’s tits with a strap on some day, and tucked the idea away for safekeeping should the opportunity arise again. Bull made an impatient noise beneath him and nudged Krem’s ass with his huge hand. Not pushing exactly, but a reminder of the task at hand. 

The horns posed a unique problem but with some maneuvering managed to hover his dripping hole right above the Bull’s waiting mouth. A drop of the slick found its way there before he did and the qunari’s tongue darted out automatically to catch it. Krem moaned, “G-go on then.” Taking pride in the fact that his voice only wavered a bit, the machismo of earlier lost as he lowered his crotch to make contact.

Bull did not disappoint. He ate Krem out like a dying man. His hands clasped tightly around the human’s tanned thighs. His tongue was not quick, but thorough. He dragged it slowly over the length of the outside, slobbering all over his labia. It was messy, the messiest blowjib he had ever received, and he decided just now that that was how he liked it. 

Bull dragged the flat of his front teeth across Krem’s tiny aching dick and his lieutenant let out whine. Bull hummed in approval before pulling back for a moment, “Do you mind if I go inside?” 

“Go for it.” Krem went for casual but his hard breathing betrayed him. 

His tongue jabbed in almost immediately, wasting no time. Krem let out a huff of air and brought his hand to the larger man’s skull, feeling the freshly shaved stubble there rake pleasurably across his skin. He used it as leverage, canting his hips just so and undulating them. Making good on his promise to ride his captain.

His clit bumped up against the Bull’s nose as the man slurped at him. It was filthy. A moment of clarity overcame Krem and he released his vice like grip on Iron Bull’s head while he bent back and fumpled with the chiefs ugly ugly pants and the erection beneath making itself known, painfully. The angle of his hand proved to be too awkward to do much more than bump against it.

“Wait.” He said reluctantly and Bull was complying before the order was even out, drawing back to look at Krem expecta tly, looking nearly comical with the slick juices around his mouth. “Want it in my mouth.” He didn’t see Bull’s hungry face as he repositioned himself ass up, pulling himself along the Chief’s body til he was face to crotch with the pants of sin. He unbuckled the belt and made short work of getting his breeches down his hips, coming face to face with the hugest cock he’d ever seen, purple and dripping with precum.

Krem moaned just at the sight of it and quickly set to work licking at the head. Bull hissed and spurred the younger man on, driving forward to get the tip into his mouth. He felt his jaw pop accompanied by a slightly concerned, “Don’t hurt yourself kid.” and he startled as a finger was inserted into him. The nature of Bull’s size made this position difficult. Bull had to lift Krem up slightly to get his tongue anywhere near his probing fingers. The downward tilt forced him farther onto the shaft and it nudged against the back of his mouth, making him gag slightly. Bull stopped what he was doing and helped pull him off quickly.

The first thing out of his mouth after he was done coughing was “I can do it.” Bull laughed.

“Can’t say I don’t admire your enthusiasm Krem puff but we’re not trying that again.” Krem nodded but was already moving himself between Bull’s legs. In truth, he was glad for a respite from that talented tongue as he had been dangerously close to cumming. He slapped the Chief’s thighs gently and he scooted up the bed. “What a sight you are.” He said, wiping away the slight tears that had gathered at the corner of Krem’s eyes by reflex from their last stunt, “I’m looking forward to seeing you choke on my cock.” Krem’s gut twisted with the praise, could feel his mouth watering as he stared it down. Bull fondled his balls for a moment, easing back against the headboard, “Come on then. Show me what you’ve got.” 

Krem lurched forward almost involuntarily. He grabbed the shaft with one hand, the other propping him up as he suckled at the tip again. He bobbed his head slightly, taking him in slowly this time and gradually felt it tickle the back of his throat. A little farther and he gagged once more but waved Bull off as he pulled back again. He breathed through his nose, steeling himself before dezcending in one smooth motion, moaning as his dick entered his throat. Bull’s hips stuttered, shoving it deeper still for only a moment before Krem pulled back again. He began to jerk him off, his hand working what he couldn’t fit while he alternated between sucking and letting the Chief fuck his worn out throat. Bull was starting to break a sweat, huffing and groaning as Krem grunted around his cock. He might have come from that but Krem wasn’t finished yet.

He pulled off the huge dick with a slick sound and pronounced, “I want you to fuck me now Chief.” his voice was hoarse and rasping.

Bull squeezed the base of his dick as he groaned at the proclamation. “Front or back?” He asked without hesitation, like he had done this before. It gave Krem a small modicum of comfort as he stared down the massive cock. 

“Front. I haven’t been fucked in a while and that thing is not going in my ass tonight.” 

Bull nodded, “We probably should have gone over this earlier, but what are the rules?” 

Krem had to fight through the fog of his arousal and took a moment to formulate the correct words, “Shirt and binder stay on. Don’t try playing with my tits. Use lube. Keep away from my armpits. I’m ticklish.” he smirked as he got a chuckle out of the Chief.

“Sounds good to me. How do you want it?”

Krem thought for a moment and settled on the position he thought would be easiest after such a long time without. He was gonna make this as easy for himself as possible. He ended up putting his ass up with his shoulders to the plush mattress. He took a moment to appreciate how much nicer Bull’s bed was than his. Perks of being on the Inquisitor’s good side he supposed.

Bull gave a low hum of approval and Krem could hear him rummaging around before the weight on the bed shifted. Warm hands palmed his asscheeks and pulled them apart. He could feel a knuckle brush over his pucker making him flinch slightly before moving lower and driving slowly back into his warm cunt. He let out a breath of air as the figer withdrew and warm liquid was poured over his asscrack and dripped down onto his cunt. Bull returned with two fingers, wiggling them around inside and using his thumb on Krem’s clit, moving in slow circles to keep him interested. Krem let himself enjoy the slow fingerfucking, not wanting to get too impatient having been up close and personal with that dick. When he stretched him out with a third finger is when he began to feel the burn. “More lube.” he mumbled, and bull was quick to comply. Bull’s fingers were thick and working wonders on his insides, stretching out the tight ring and working the his walls as they fluttered around the intrusion. 

“One more.” Bull whispered almost reverently, watching with his mout hanging slightly open as he slid the fourth finger in. Krem tensed heavily, the fourth finger popping back out. Bull rubbed soothing circles on his clit and back, “Relax Krem.” and whether it was years of training to take orders from the man or whatever trust they had built over years of mutual not dying, his bkdy complied almost immediately and Bull was able to slide the fourth finger in with only a slight grimace from Krem this time.

“Gotta loosen you up if I’m gonna give you my...Krem pie.” Bull said with a slick grin.

“Holy shit I am gonna leave in about two seconds if you don’t make up for that by getting in me right now.” was Krem’s exasperated response.

Bull was nothing if not eager to comply.

Bull was slow enough but the first thrust still drove the breath out of the smaller human. The qunari grunted as he focused on keeping his cock in place, allowing Krem to adjust as his cunt simultaneously tried to bring him in and force him out. He traced around where Krem was stretched around their connection, “Taarsidath an-Halsaam…” he murmured quietly.

“Quit with the Qun crap and move!” He demanded and Bull rolled his eye. 

He brought his hips back and slammed home, forcing a sound out of Krem that was absolutely guttural. “Too much?”

“F-fuck no. Fuck me harder, Bull.” 

Bull moaned and started up a punishing rhythm. He grabbed a hold of Krem’s shoulder and pulled himself forward, relishing in the sounds of skin slapping on skin, the wet squelch of Krem’s cunt as it tensed around him. Krem groaned as Bull’s massive swinging testicles hammered his clit with every thrust.

He slowed down for a moment and a slick finger made its way back to Krem’s asshole and prodded at it. “Just my finger Krem. You want that?” Krem nodded, “Say it.”

“Yes! Please for Andraste’s sake just do it!” The finger entered him with only a small bit of resistance and he let out a surprised yelp at the duelling sensations. 

Bull dug his finger in further, pressing down on the lower wall, feeling his cock pistoning in and out through the thin barrier of Krem’s flesh. “Oh fuck Krem. That’s good. You like that? Like me fucking both your holes?”

“Fuck Chief! It’s so good...you’re so good. Gonna...gonna cum…” 

The Iron Bull yanked him up by the shoulder and Krem struggled to get unsteady arms beneath himself. “You gonna cum? Gonna fucking squirt all over my cock? Your Boss’s cock?” Krem nodded, “Then get to it. Krem puff.” and fuck him, that’s all it took before he cried out, collapsing on one elbow as he shook. 

The Iron Bull continued fucking him through the aftershocks, removing his finger with a slick pop! And using both his slippery hands to grip tightly to Krem’s hips, picking up his previous brutal pace. Krem groaned, it was almost too much for his oversensitive body. But the chief curled around his prone body and nibbled at his ear, asking him can I cum inside?” ever so gently, and suddenly Krem didn’t think he would survive if he pulled out now.

“Do it.” he slurred. And Bull practically growled his approval. He reached around to toy with his clit as he continued thrusting, slower now, but just as hard. Within a few thrusts he grunted and Krem could feel warm pressure as Bull spilled his thick semen filling him up, gushing out around Bull’s cock. 

The feeling combined with the insistent pressure on his own dick brought forth a second climax that had him whining and gripping the sheets as Bull tenderly kissed his head, massaging his clit through it. Only when Krem tiredly placed an arm on his did he let up and pull himself out, arranging Krem on the bed before loping away for a washcloth. When he returned Krem was already asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------  
At the tavern the next day Krem grudgingly took a seat at the bar by Dalish. She was smiling behind her tankard, “Rough night?” 

“I’ll say. Lost a bet. And you know how the Chief drinks. My coinpurse hurts already.”

From behind him a loud voice boomed, “Two pints for me and the best lieutenant in Thedas.” 

“Chief? I thought-”

Bull leaned on the countertop which creaked questionably beneath him, “Ah yes, we did have our little bet but see,” he picked up the two tankards placed before him, placing one in front of Krem and leaned in conspiratorially, “I rubbed one out thinking of you before you popped by, so technically, I came first.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it folks. I did try to tag everything but let me know if I missed anything. Got requests? Hit me up! I might do them. Hope you all enjoyed. Comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
